Heart Matters
by St. Loki
Summary: Loki, the current transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, has a thing for the deputy headmistress, Vikkie...
1. Dating

**A/N: **This is a collaborative story with alternative perspectives. They switch between Loki's perspective, who is the Transfiguration Professor, and Vikkie's perspective, who is deputy headmistress at the time. The parts of Loki were written by me, the parts of Vikkie were written by Clara, whose fanfiction id is: sweetthang-37**  
**

**VIKKIE:**

Vikkie walked through the courtyard. It was a cooler day so she dressed to suit the weather. She wore her school skirt with a long clean knitted yellow sweater. The sleeves were a little long and hung over her hands slightly so only the tip of her fingers poked out. She wore knee high stockings with a pair of black ballet flats clad on her feet. She shivered, the fall was still a little ways off but it was making its presence known. The cool wind was a remaindered that summer was coming to an end.

Vikkie leaned against a near by tree and looked around the courtyard. There was no one to be seen and it was almost to quiet for her to handle. She played with her fingers suddenly becoming nervous. Quiet places made her nervous, it made her worry what was going to happen next.

**LOKI:**

Loki was outside. It was a nice, cool day. He was wearing his usual...Jean's, DC's, and a tee. Today his was wearing his designer jeans, with an Ozzy skull tee, with his graphic DC's. He smiled. He had just gotten the shoes, and had already fallen in love with them. He smiled. IT was a little chilly, but he didn't mind. Nothing a walk wouldn't cure.

He rounded a bend, and without looking up, bumped into something. It was Vikkie. "How ironic," he said. "That I'm always bumping into you in the most randomnest of places and the most random times. Sometimes I think you're stalking me." he laughed, and smiled at her.

**VIKKIE:**

Vikkie laughed smiling brightly at Loki. "No we've established that you are simply stalking me Mister Loki." She giggled girlishly blushing softly. "Plus you were the one who walked into me." She gently poked his chest playfully. "So that means..." She thought deeply for a moment and tapped her chin, "That means..." A pout pulled at her lower lip. "It means... Well I really don't know what it means!" She laughed smiling up at Loki, "So what are you doing on this chilly day?" Vikkie wrapped her arms around herself and shivered as a cool breeze hit the back of her bare knees.

**LOKI:**

"Figures," Loki said grinning, and rolling his eyes. "I'm always the stalker. Oh well. Some people are just worth stalking..." he added that last part with a mischevious grin. He wondered if whe would pick it up. He cocked his head to the side. "As for what I was doing," he continued. "I was pretty sure I was walking until you popped up. Now I'm just standing here, talking."

**VIKKIE:**

"Well look at me. I'm what five foot two inches... Who's going to be threatened by a small little girl stalking them?" Vikkie laughed teasingly, "Maybe if you weren't so tall you wouldn't have to be the stalker all the time." Vikkie cocked her head to the side. _'Some people are worth stalking?'_ A blush crept over her cheeks as she continued to look up at him. "Oh you're such a smart bottom." She playfully laughed and rolled her eyes at him. For some reason something inside her made her stomach flutter with butterflies and she tried her best to calm her nerves.

**LOKI:**

"Oh, so if your self-conscious about your height," he said, grinning mischeviously. "Does that mean that I can't call you shorty?" he giggled insanely, before finally managing to get his composure back. He giggled again when she started blushing. She caught it. He walked around behind her, and picked her up, holding her next to his hip. "There you go. You're not short anymore."

**VIKKIE:**

Vikkie glared playfully at Loki. "Don't call me shorty or else you'll get it! You'll have to find yourself a new stalker!" She threatened sticking her tongue out at him before gasping as he lifted her up. Vikkie let out a started yelp as he lifted her up so her hips were equal to his. "Hey!" She squirmed slightly before sighing realizing there was nothing she could really do. Loki was much bigger than she was. Vikkie looked at him just almost equal to his height, a blush crept over her cheeks again as she simply stared into his eyes. She'd never realized he had such beautiful eyes before. _It's probably because we've never actually been eye level...'_

**LOKI:**

Loki giggled as she squirmed. They always do at first. Then she relaxed, and just looked into his eyes. The only thing that loki coiuld do was look back. She had very pretty eyes. He had never noticed. _Probalby because we've never been at eye level._ he told himself. He stood there, holding her, looking into her eyes for what seemed like the longest time. Then he smiled softly, and said, ever so softly, voice barely above a whisper, "You're blushing,"

**VIKKIE:**

Vikkie grew slightly nervous when Loki continued to stare at her. She began to wonder if she would grow too heavy for him to hold. Her stomach did turns and her cheeks wouldn't stop burning. The moment Lokis words left his mouth Vikkie began to squirm again slightly. She said nothing to nervous to trust her words. It was so rare to be so close to Loki, even when they hugged they didn't seem this close. The way he looked into her eyes made her heart flutter and her heart beat raced. She placed her hands on Lokis shoulder and continued to squirm ever so slightly trying to make herself more comfortable in their current position since she didn't think he was going to put her down anytime soon. Although she wasn't sure she minded.

**LOKI:**

Loki continued looking at her. That's all it seemed he could do. He was still smiling softly, looking at her. She started to squirm, but Loki could tell by the way that she kept looking at him, that she was just trying to get more comfortable. His arms didn't even feel her, so he slacked his grip a bit, to allow her to adjust herself. He smiled. He was glad he worked out. He smiled at her, and brushed a bit of hair off of her face, tucking it delicately behind one ear.

**VIKKIE:**

Vikkie blushed even more as Loki brushed some of her hair aside. Her heart wouldn't stop hammering in her head. _'What is going on... Why do I feel this way...'_ She chewed her cheek nervously thankful he loosed his grip so she could get more comfortable. Slowly she closed her eyes just listening to her heart hammer. Loki had never made her feel this way before and it was almost frightening. She took a deep shaky breath. "I..." She whispered trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind.

**LOKI:**

Loki watched her moevements. Every delicate one. The way her face shook slightly, probably from the wind, or the cold. The way that her chest rose and fall with her breathing. It was all so mesmerizing. He loved it. He smiled, and slowly walked over to a bench, and sat down, still holding her. The way he was holding her put her right on his lap.

**VIKKIE:**

Vikkie continued to watch Loki as he gazed her. It made her even more nervous still; no one had really taken attention to her in such detail before. She bit her lip and chewed her cheek nervously. As he took them to the bench and sat with her on his lap her eyes widened. She'd never sat in a boys lap before, the thought alone made her heart flutter. "Loki..." Vikkie whispered soft and shy, so many questions ran through her mind and she was completely unsure where to start. She was confused and just thinking of all the complications made her head hurt. She had been pushing the feelings back for so long that now sitting on Lokis lap, as innocent and easy as it was seemed to be, made her head spin and she felt dizzy. _'What is this...' _

**LOKI:**

Loki just looked at her. He didn't know what to think. He had always liked her...but he wasn't sure...maybe he loved her...augh, it was all so confusing. His head was spinning. Apparantly so was Vikkie's, seeing as she looked dizzy. "Are you okay?" he asked, smiling softly, but with all the concern in the world. He didn't want her to faint on her. This had all the makings of the romantic evening that he had always fantasized about, and he didn't want the woman he fancied to pass out on his lap.

**VIKKIE:**

lokis words brought Vikkie out of her thoughts. "I'm..." She bit her lip and looked directly in Lokis eyes. "I'm confused." She confessed, she could never lie to Loki. No Loki was a very close friend of hers and she'd never betray his trust. Vikkie sighed heavily wondering what Loki was thinking. She wanted to know how he felt about her, even though she had no idea how she felt about him. Other than the fact she knew she'd never want him hurt. Vikkie closed her eyes and took another shakey breath. What on earth was happening to them?

**LOKI:**

Loki smiled, and chuckled. Which, in turn, made is belly vibrate, and Vikkie in turn. That was interesting. He remembered a book he read once. _"...stop laughing!" "I can't, you're chuckling, and your belly is making me laugh!"_ Back in the days that Loki used to read. Yes we are all confused. He thought it before he said it. "Yes, we are all confused." he stated, "At least at one point. The question is, however-" he decided to go philisophical "-is what we are confused about."

**VIKKIE:**

Vikkie tried her best not to giggled when Lokis belly and chest seemed to vibrate. She looked up at him very seriously, "I'm confused about us... There's just been so much going on the last few weeks..." The thought of Drax suddenly kissing her came to mind, not to mention the time Amelii had randomly kiss him. She bit her cheek hard causing her to whimper but she did her best to ignore the now coppery taste that filled her mouth. Vikkie looked downwards, why on earth did she had to take a chunk out of her cheek now? It was always a nervous habit of her to chew her cheeks and her lips but she usually didn't cause them to bleed. 'I must be really nervous...' She thought to herself hoping Loki wouldn't notice her sudden change in behavior. She began playing with her hands in her lap.

**LOKI:**

"Yes, I was always confused about...us..." Loki's mind was racing. She had actually brought up the subject. He stared at her for a moment, before remembering that time doesn't stop just because you want it to. He smiled, and said, "Well, I've always liked you, but..." Oops, he hadn't meant to say that. It just slipped out. God, what was she to think of him now? At least it was out in the open. "I just wasn't sure how you felt." He stopped, when she started to whimper. "Are you ok?" he asked, tilting her chin up, so he could look into her eyes, and to stop her from playing with her hands.

**VIKKIE:**

"You weren't very straight forward with me..." She whispered remember Ameliis words. So she was right did it really matter? Vikkie whimpered again still being able to taste copper on her tongue. "I bit my cheek to hard..." Vikkie admitted blushing heavily, "It's a nervous habit..." She admitted feeling slightly ashamed she was so nervous. She looked up at look trying to read how he felt. He liked her he'd admitted it and it kind of took some weight off her shoulders.

Vikkie bit her lip, "Loki... I kind of like you too..." She whispered feeling her heart hammer in her head again. A lump grew in her throat. For some reason she couldn't figure out why she was so tense. Loki liked her and she liked him, why did things seem so complicated? Maybe it was because she'd never dated or admitted she liked a boy to their face. Vikkie was just simply too confused.

**LOKI:**

"Sorry," Loki said, shrugging slightly, still gazing at her. She was beautiful. "I tend to not be straight froward. I'm a little curvy, if you know what I mean," he chuckled a bit. Then, with concern, "You bit your cheek too hard?" He sighed. "That's actually a very common nervous habit." He put his hand on her cheek, and closed his eyes. Thinking of a few healing spells, he muttered them under his breath. "There, now you should be all better."

"And," he said, "You're confused. You like someone else, along with me, and you can't decide who to go with. It's a common misunderstanding." He smiled.

**VIKKIE:**

Vikkie smiled softly as the taste of copper died down. "Thank you." She whispered her smile not lasting to long. So Loki new she had feelings for someone else. Instead of being relieved she just felt guilty. She had to let go and move on. Closing her eyes Vikkie took a shaky breath and concentrated on what she wanted. Did she want to wait and never know or take hold of what she had? Loki was precious to her, he was kind and obviously he would take care of her.

"Loki..." Vikkie bit her lip again before resting her head upon his shoulder. Her cheeks burned as she thought carefully of what she was going to say next. Her words were going to change everything and she was scared, completely terrified of the after math. "I..." Slowly she opened her eyes and moves slightly so her head rested under his chin, one hand held tightly to his shirt and to his sleeve. "I want to be with you..." She whispered softly her heart racing once more afraid of what he would say.

**LOKI:**

Loki smiled. He really did enjoy helping others. He looked at her, and nodded. "You're always welcome," he said, softly, as though if he were too loud, everything would be ruined. He smiled at her. Listened to her talk. He snuggled closer to him. Loki was surprised at first. But grew used to it quickly. She wanted to be with him. He closed his eyes, and sighed softly. "What a coincidence...I want to be with you, too..."

**VIKKIE:**

Vikkie smiled her cheeks still burning brightly, "Do you mean it? Do you really want to be with me?" There were so many reasons she could see Loki not wanting to be with her. She was a small frail little thing who couldn't hurt a fly if she tried too. She was naive and gullible, and very dense at times. Vikkie sighed her smile fading, even if Loki meant what he said she was sure he'd see her flaws soon enough and not want her anymore. Vikkie moved as close to him as she could, finding comfort in his body's heat. The cool breeze was still blowing and it nipped at her bare legs.

**LOKI:**

Loki smiled, and even his cheeks began to burn. "Of course I mean that," he said, gently, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't lie. Or at lleast not very often." He smiled, letting her body merge with his, and letting the warmth from her warm him. "I really do mean that."

**VIKKIE:**

Vikkies smile returned as she felt Loki wrap his arms around her. "So what does this mean?" Vikkie whispered looking up at Lokis chin. "I've never done this before..." She blushed heavily, "Does this mean we're together now? Or are we still just friends working towards a relationship... Or..." Vikkie bit her lip; she knew she was talking too much. But it was another nervous habit of hers and she couldn't stop herself.

**LOKI:**

Loki smiled. "That depends." he said, staring off into the distance. "If you want to be together, then will be toegether..." he paused. Sighing, softly, he added. "But if you're not ready, then you're not ready. I'm not the type to force things onto people..." But he waited for this moment since the day that he met her.

**VIKKIE:**

Vikkie continued to watch Loki and smiled sweetly. "I want to be with you..." Vikkies voice was shy and soft. She wanted to move forward with Loki and forget everything about her past. Loki was the one she wanted to be with, she was sure of it. "You aren't pushing me into anything, so don't worry." Vikkie reassured him giving him a little hug as she spoke. "So does this mean we're... Um... That we're... Dating?" She blushed.

**LOKI:**

He listened to every word intently. He wanted to hear her, anything that she had to say. She said she wanted to be with him. A smile touched his lips. He wasn't even aware that it had gone away. She wanted to be with him. "Yes..." Loki said, smiling. "It means we're dating. He looked down at her, gazing into her eyes. Then, hand gently on her chin, he moved his head in close, and brushed his lips against hers.

**VIKKIE:**

Vikkie blushed heavily her heart racing at his words. She was actually dating Loki; she was going to be wit him. It made her giddy and she couldn't stop smiling. Her eyes met Loki's and it was as if time stopped. His lips brushed against hers and she felt her stomach jump and butterflies began to stir. Shyly and gently she pressed her lips back against his for a brief moment before pulling slowly back. She shied her eyes downwards. "I'm glad..." She whispered softly her smile never dying.

**LOKI:**

Loki looked at her, and smiled softly. he closed his eyes, and rubbed his cheeks against hers. He couldn't stop smiling. He thought that this day would never come. But it had. It had finally come. And Loki was glad. Really glad. So was Vikkie. he smiled, and pulled back and looked into her eyes. He held it there for a moment, merely gazing, mouth slightly open, until he finally said, "I'm glad too."

**VIKKIE:**

A feel began to swirl inside Vikkie and she bit her lip trying to calm it. Ameliis words rang through her ear. _'Just calm down..._' She scolded herself taking a deep shaky breath. The way Loki looked at her told her he cared deeply for her, more deeply than anyone ever had. Vikkie was happy and Loki was happy, why did she feel so guilty? Thoughts of Kyle surfaced and she did her best to push them back, her smile slowly dimming but her happy nature didn't waver. _'Be truthful to him...'_ How could Vikkie ruin something so perfect? How could she hurt someone who cared so much for her?

**LOKI:**

Loki smiled. He closed his eyes and just sat there. he didn't think that anything could happen that would ruin his, or their, moment. he had waited for forever, and she was finally in his arms. yet, there was unrest. "Are you okay?" Loki asked, checking to make sure that everything was all right.

**VIKKIE:**

Vikkie bit her lip and whimpered softly, "No I'm very confused still..." She buried herself into his chest trying to find comfort in his arms. "Kyle's back and I'm just so confused about everything. I don't want to hurt you, I don't... I don't' want to hurt him either. I don't want you to hate me for feeling the way I do... God I hate myself and I would understand if you hated me too..." Her voice was soft and she could feel tears surfacing. Why did she feel so sick suddenly?


	2. Restricted Tower

**Months Later... **

**LOKI:**

Loki was wandering. Hoping he'd run into someone. Sleepwalking almost. He couldn't sleep, and was in a daze. He wandered around for a while. The kitchen, the library, until he found his way to the Restricted Tower. Heh. He went in. Maybe he'd run into Vikkie. He hoped so. There was a stir in him at the thought. He leaned against the window, and peered out. The moon was bright, and it washed over him. He giggled. Fun under the sun? Fun under the moon, maybe. He giggled, and watched the stars. Waiting.

**VIKKIE:**

Vikkie rubbed her eyes tiredly as she yawned stretching out like a cat. "Hmm..." She purred gazing about her surroundings drowsily. Where had she fallen asleep? Her eyes drifted to the fire she'd set hours ago, nothing but smoldering ambers. She sighed softly and laid her head back down on one of the couches cushions. "Restricted Tower…" She murmured her mind still thick with sleep. She'd heard students had been sneaking up into the basically abandoned tower for quick snogs. Vikkie being the girl she was knew that it was against the rules and intended to stop anyone who stepped through the towers doors. Her ears perked slightly as she heard footsteps, her eyes to stiff to open and her head to heavy to lift. The noise echoed in her mind, followed by giggles. She knew those giggles anywhere, even if she was dreaming. "Loki…" She whispered softly her body still half asleep.

**LOKI:**

Loki was looking out the window queitly. At least he thought he was. He could have sworn he heard his name. He shook his head, pondering it. Then, just make sure, he looked over his shoulder. VIKKIE! He saw Vikkie laying on a couch just sleeping. He cocked his head at her, and looked at her funny. "Now," he started, striding towards her. "What are we doing up in this tower Miss Vikkie? Especially at this hour! What people could be coming up just to get a quick one in-" he cut himself off, giggling.

**VIKKIE:**

Vikkie whimpered as she heard Lokis voice begin speaking. It wasn't that she didn't love hearing his voice; it was the playful nagging tone that made her whine. She wanted to sleep, she was exhausted from her long nights of patrols but he was right. Slowly Vikkie turned her body so she was facing Loki her eyes not yet open. "I'm dreaming..." She whispered softly to herself, her voice just slightly horse from sleeping. "You aren't really here..." Vikkie muttered snuggling further into the warmth the couch provided trying to convince herself Loki was just a figment of her imagination and another ten minutes of sleep would make his disappear.

**LOKI:**

Loki looked at her and rolled his eyes. She thought he was a dream. As if any imagination in the world could dream up a Loki. No, only those insane ones named Dalton. Loki giggled. Dalton was the only person he ever met who could give a perfect description of Loki. He leaned in real close, and lightly flicked her on the nose. That couldn't possibly be a dream. But, expecting the worst, Loki reached into a pocket, and pulled out a Rockstar. Then he changed his mind, and pulled out a Monster. That would wake the living dead. He cracked it open, and took a swig. Then he held it to her lips. "Come on," he whispered. "Take a sip, and you'll start dreaming something else." he giggled, working to the advantage that she thought she was dreaming.

**VIKKIE:**

Vikkie jumped as Loki flicked her nose. "Eeeehhh!" Vikkie slowly swong her arm, clunching her pillow tightly. She hoped it hit him, served him right. Even if he was a dream she'd never thought he'd hurt her nose. Vikkie yawned once more, rubbing her eyes again. "Hmmm? What is it?" Vikkie whispered gently touching the cool can. It was one of Lokis drinks, which one she wasn't sure, but she's not sure she trusted it. Loki always seemed to bounce off the walls after he drank one of his 'sodas'.

**LOKI:**

Loki giggled at the funny sound she made when he flicked her nose. Then she tried to hit him, but he was far to tired. He grabbed her arm, and placed it around his neck, and pretended that she pulled him in closer. His nose was touching hers, and he giggled. He cocked his head to the right, and looked at her. "It's a sleeping drink," Loki said, looking at the Monster. "It makes you go to sleep."_Or it will wake you up..._ he giggled. He looked at her for a second, then pulled back, and planted a kiss on her. "And if you don't go back to sleep, I'll just keep bugging you."

**VIKKIE:**

Vikkie blushed as she accidentally pulled Loki closer to her. She suddenly was very aware at how close their lips were, and the fact she could feel his breath on her cheeks. She shyly opened her eyes and gazed once more at the monster, she was already dreaming wasn't she? "No..." She whispered softly as Loki kissed her, only making her head spin and become fuzzier. "I'm okay... I don't need any..." She murmured before slowly leaning inward and kissing Loki a second time. Why she did was beyond her... But something was telling her too, it was compelling her to feel his soft lips against hers once more.

**LOKI:**

She kissed Loki. Loki wasn't exactly expecting it, but she kissed him. His eyebrows raised, and he set the Monster down and held the kiss. He brought his hands up, and gingerly held her face, holding next to his, kissing her. Oh, and what a kiss it was. For Loki, the kiss was very erotic. He felt a stirring in his pants he hadn't felt in a while. When the kiss finally broke, he necked her, and began kissing her neck. He gingerly ran his teeth across her skin, not quite biting, but not just kissing, either. His eyes were closed. After a minute of that, his mouth made it up to her ear, which he began nibbling on.

**VIKKIE:**

Vikkie was about to pull back when she felt Lokis hands gently cup her face. She blushed realizing the intimacy that they had become trapped in. Something squirmed inside her and she became oddly aware of how amazing Lokis lips truly felt pressed against hers. Vikkie lost herself for a moment in her thoughts. It was only a kiss, and it wasn't as if it was their first one, so why was she nervous? Suddenly Loki pulled back from her. Vikkie did not move or say a word, for the moment Loki had released her lips, he had claimed her neck. Vikkie bit her lip silencing a whisper. She'd never experienced this kind of intense affection from Loki, and it made her nervous.

A gasped echoed through the small tower as Lokis teeth grazed over Vikkies flesh. He was making a trail up her neck to her ear; it was all Vikkie could do not to melt in his arms. She sighed contently and closed her eyes, moving her head slightly so he had a better angel on her neck. When his moist lips met her ear she let out a low whimper that to her sounded almost like a moan. Her cheeks heated once more, worst than the last time. What on earth was he doing to her? What was the feeling stirring inside of her?

**LOKI:**

Loki knew she was enjoying it. First of all, how could she not? And secondly, she was squirming and gasping. She loved every second of it. Loki made his way from the earlobe to the top of the ear and back down again. All the while wondering what to do next. He didn't want to start removing clothes, that would probably be a step too fast. So, while he was nibbling her ear, his other hand, wandered down from her face, to her neck, massaging, her shoulder, massaging, and finally to where it was cupping her breast, which he started to slowly and gently caress.


End file.
